The Maelstorm and the Camelia Blossom
by aragon66
Summary: Naruto, tsubaki's meister, intends to make not only himself, but his weapon as well, into an ultimate Meister and Death Weapon. However danger lurks in the dark and not everything is what it seems …
1. prologue

**Hello, this is my third fanfiction.**

**Pairing is Naruto x Tsubaki.**

**Summary: Naruto, tsubaki's meister, intends to make not only himself, but his weapon as well, into an ultimate Meister and Death Weapon. However danger lurks in the dark and not everything is what it seems …**

**Me: Well, I really like that summary.**

***Tsubaki shakes her head*: Aragon66 doesn't own anything.**

Introductions.

A blond 13 years old boy looked at his partner and nodded.

He was wearing a black jumpsuit, a contrast between his normal orange one, which he used only for classes, he had a red swirl on his back.

His partner, appeared to be a 13 years old girl, quite well endowed for her age, her long black hair was tied at a high pony tail that fell to her mid back; she had the same swirl on her right breast.

They overlooked the small man they were sent to kill, he was surrounded by thugs and other men that were also on the Shinigami's list.

"How long do we have to kill them and get out?" The girl asked.

"… There is the main target, and then there are 17 armed leaders plus the 2 guards each one has and the two other guards stationed at each door … so about a second for each of them accounting that we'll have to fight our way out of this … I'd say about 45 – 60 seconds, and that's pushing it, a lot." The blond said as he lit a black cigar, she could hardly see the name Black Devil on it, before he turned away and blew the smoke out.

She scowled, but didn't say anything.

"Let's do this!" they both said as they jumped from the air vent.

Immediately the girl turned to a doubled edged Kusarigama, and he threw one side, decapitating two thugs.

"3 seconds" He said as he flung the other side, decapitating other 3.

He jumped to his right, when one of the thugs took out a pistol and shot at him, but missed and instead hit the one at the other side of the table, while taking another drag at his cigar.

"9 seconds!" The girl transformed into another weapon, this time a huge Zanpaktou, and the boy threw it, decapitating another 10 thugs, however, before the blade could return to him a thug got behind the boy, ready to stab the blond; said blond twirled on the small spot and closed his hand.

"Soul Shock Wave!" he whispered as he punched the thug, sending shock waves at the man's body, which obliterated his internal organs, needless to say, he was dead before he hit the ground.

"17 seconds!" He said, raising his hand just in time to catch the flying Zanpaktou.

Yet again, the weapon transformed, this time into a normal Katana, which he used to decapitate 3 thugs who had launched themselves at him.

Never leaving the spot on the table, he decapitated yet another 5, before his Katana turned into a small Tanto, which he used to slash at another 6 immobile Thugs.

Turning to the last 11, the small blade turned into a Gauntlet, with which he used to tear into the criminals bodies.

Once he was done the girl turned to her human form, just as the bodies disappeared and in their place were small red orbs.

She smiled and began eating the orbs, 43 seconds later she was done, he turned and put the cigar out and they both jumped to the air vent, crawling out of the building just as a bunch of thugs broke in.

The blond smirked as he called the Shinigami.

"Yo! What's up?" The mentioned God asked.

"This is Naruto and Tsubaki" The blond said "We have completed the mission successfully and will be returning to the school the day after tomorrow."

The Shinigami nodded. "The day after tomorrow it is. Also, how many souls did you collect?"

"43, sir" They answered at the same time a man came in; making his mouth hit the floor rather comically. "If that's all, then we'll be going, sir!

"Wait, hmmm, you've been smoking haven't you?

Naruto looked to his right and began whistling.

"As punishment, I'm removing all the souls you got. Now if that's all, I'll see you the day after tomorrow!" The Shinigami then waved his hand and the mirror returned to its natural way.

"Gomen, Tsubaki-chan" The blond boy said to his partner.

"It's ok, Naruto-kun"

Tsubaki turned to the blond and took his hand, causing them both to blush.

"C'mon, lets go back home!" She chirped.

And both headed home, neither seeing the red haired woman in the sky, watching over them from her broom. "One day, one day you'll be where you truly belong . . . my son."

TBC

Please Review.

(Flames will be ignored.)

Anything that may help me improve is greatly welcomed.

See ya'll soon,

Aragon66


	2. Memories and assignments

_A man ran through the halls of an abandoned facility, fear was evident on his face._

_He entered a door and quickly locked, hoping that whoever – whatever – was chasing him wouldn't follow, yet despite his wishes – his hopes - the door along with the entire side of the building beyond that were suddenly ripped from the ground as a unseen force blew a dust cloud, hiding everything but the red eyes and the shadowed nine tails behind the figure._

"_W - What are y – you?" The man stuttered, yet he didn't receive an answer._

_Instead, the nine tails stretched and an ominous blue fire lit on their tips. Whatever hope he had of the fire burning his attacker were quickly erased as the shadowed figure spoke two clear words._

"_**Kitsune – Bi!**__"_

_The screams were the other sound as the man burned._

_A small girl ran, into the room, having heard the screams, and the shadow's smile widened, whilst the small girl cried and hugged herself._

_The shadow raised his hand._

"_TSUBAKI!"_

^.^

Naruto woke with a start, his heart beating quickly and his body covered in a cold sweat.

He quickly regained control of his emotions, before glancing sideways to the dark haired, well endowed angel that had quickly gone to his room, just like every other time he remembered that.

"Naruto - Kun!" She said, sitting beside him, as she always did. "That dream again?"

'Tsubaki' He smiled at her caring form and quietly got out of the bed, he put on a black shirt as he always slept with his pants on so as to avoid any kind of less moral activities.

He made his way to the balcony of their bedroom and quietly made his way out, taking out a cigarette, he lit it and quickly took a drag as the smoke calmed him down.

He felt his angel wake and cringed inwardly when she came out.

"Naruto – Kun" Her voice, sleepy, worried and yet, full of love. "Another nightmare?"

He gave her the biggest – _fake_ – grin he could muster.

"It's nothing" He turned to her "Tenshi … you should go back to bed" He took another drag and put out the cigarette "I'll be along in a sec-!" He was stopped by her lips on his, and a huge instinctual impulse made him want to make her his, right there and then, yet, he governed himself so as to not fall that low.

Tsubaki knew what he wanted – _needed_ – as she led his hand to her breasts.

He growled and pushed her against the wall rather forcefully, yet she didn't complain.

"Go to bed!" He got away from her and glared, yet she was unaffected by it. "If – if you continue, I won't be able to stop myself!"

"I know" She said as she stepped forward and kissed him, once more leading his hands to her breasts. "And I also know you won't hurt me!" She slowly, and with his help, took off his shirt.

He growled and took her inside, closing the door as he did so.

Yes, this night they were going to be very busy.

^.^

Morning came faster then they'd like and soon they left for the school.

Naruto stared as Black Star ranted on and on about surpassing the gods and he soon turn and left to Shinigami – Sama's room, only stopping to look at the happy Tsubaki. He paused and smiled as another couple joined them, one of them, a lazy looking white haired kid – Soul Evans – and the pale blonde girl – Maka Albarn – came in and chattered.

He schooled his face so as to show them his – _fake_ – happiness.

"Tsubaki-Chan!" He called over his shoulder "I'm going over to see Shinigami – Sama about something, so I probably won't be going to class." He paused. "Could you please tell the teacher?"

The girl nodded and he beamed at her, before leaving for his meeting, skipping along the corridors, he quickly reached his destination.

Marking up the Shinigami's number, he waited for the way too happy voice of his superior.

"Ohayo, Naruto-Kun!" The reaper said. "I'll cut to the chase. As you know, there are rumors that Cid has been turned into a Zombie, this is true; however, this is also a very good excuse to send some teams out into the field, where I am hoping, that Maka, Soul and Black Star may learn something truly useful."

"By Stein you mean Spirit-san's first partner?"

"Yes" was the curt reply.

"I'll give my best." He said while nodding.

"You won't be going." Shinigami stated, before noticing a weary look on Naruto's face. "Is something the matter, Naruto-kun?"

"I …" The blond bit his lip and his tone changed to a more rigid position. "I think the Kishin's madness may be growing stronger." He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I had that nightmare again." He shook his head. "Heh, it's probably nothing."

The Shinigami sighed. "Stein's reported some strange news" The blond raised an eyebrow. "It seems that someone stole a major artifact of theirs. I want you and Tsubaki to retrieve it."

"Where was it last spotted? Do we know what it is? Do we know who took it? And will I have backup?" The blonds asked.

"It was last spotted on Nami no Kuni."(1) The Shinigami gave one of his trademark smiles. "No, you won't have any back up, and yes, we know what it is." The Shinigami paused at the blonds questioning look. "It is one of the major elemental magic scrolls." (2)

A look of understanding passed by the teens face and he grinned. "When do I leave?"

**1 – I decided to use their naming system, in this case, Nami no Kuni is the Açores archipelago in Portugal. It is a very beautiful place to spend a week or so, especially in the summer.**

**2 –Yes, elemental magic. It always frustrates me that in this kind of crossover, no one ever uses elemental abilities, unless it is Naruto using nin-jutsu, but the Chakra paths don't exist, I'll explain better in the following chapters, hopefully. Besides I wanted to do something original, and what better way than to explore paths other writers haven't thought about?**

**A.N.: I'm sorry it took so long to update, I've been having a somewhat hard time studying for my tests and a bit of writers block.**

**I would like to thank all those who reviewed especial thanks to ****ArmyAssassin144**** for pointing out that plot-hole; I'll fix it as soon as I can.**

**To ****Fumetsu Kaji ****and ****naruchan84****, congratulations on finding the witches identity!**

**Also, more Naruto characters will be appearing after this arc.**

**I'm taking suggestions for their partnerships.**

**I've already made a few partners, who'll be revealed later.**

**Available characters are:**

**Asuma**

**Kurenai**

**Gai**

**Kakashi**

**Ino**

**Shikamaru**

**Chouji**

**Neji**

**Shino**

**Sai**

**Lee**

**Tenten**

**Kiba**

**Baki – as their sensei**

**Kankurou**

**Temari**

…

**More will be on the next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed another chapter of MACB.**

**Aragon66**


End file.
